A Cartoon's Final Fantasy: The Series Season 2
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Heros of Heart are back in brand new adventures! Watch as they try to survive Toby G.P.'s antics, get the BCM club in action, and arrest the gate. I mean, investigate many unsolved mysteries.
1. Theme Song

I'm going to start with a new theme song for ACFF: TS, since the first one wasn't quite good. After this, is a new episode of ACFF: TS!

_In the not too distant future… next Sunday A.D.…_

_There were two dogs named Snoopy and Hank, not too different from you or me._

_They lived in other worlds, far away, and lived a pretty normal life._

_They had never met each other before._

_But the world was in a crisis, and now they're Heros of Heart in a new world!_

_They're doing cheesy missions._

_The worst the worlds can find. (La, la, la)_

_They have to go and conquer them all,_

_While the worlds monitor their minds. (La, la, la)_

_Now keep in mind, Snoopy and Hank can't control where the missions begin or end. (La, la, la)_

_That's because they used the energy, to get good old friends._

_(Whirring noise)_

_Snoopy and Hank Roll Call…_

_Cambot (Present!)_

_Pokedex (Hi, guy)_

_Garfield and Harry (Magic People)_

_Violet and Scoooooooooby (They're the smart guys)_

_You're probably wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts. (La, la, la)_

_Just repeat to yourself "It's just a show. I should really just relax."_

_For A Cartoon's Final Fantasy… The Series!_

_(Guitar riff)_

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**4...**

**5...**

**6...**

**7...**

"30 seconds to Commercial Sign." a magical voice said as Snoopy and Hank were getting breakfast.

They then looked at the camera. Snoopy then said, "Oh, hi everyone, welcome to the Hero of Heart headquarters. I'm Snoopy, vice president."

"And Hank, the leader and the smart one." Hank smiled.

Snoopy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we're a little bit busy setting up, so why don't you just relax for a bit." Snoopy asked.

"This season, we're going to do some new Invention Exchanges." Hank said.

"As well as make new enemies." Snoopy mentioned.

"Commercial Sign in 15 seconds." Magic Voice said.

Hank and Snoopy were silent.

Then…

"Bacon?" Snoopy asked.

"All of it." Hank said.

"Commercial sign in 5... 4... 3... 2... Commercial Sign now." Magic Voice said as a yellow light flashed.

"We will be back… with our first episode of the season." Snoopy said.

Here's the theme song! How was it? Anyway, next will be yet another episode of ACFF: The Series! Anyway, review away… and suggest what adventures any of your favorite ACFF character can go through!


	2. Going Away from Lab 15 Part 1

Here's Chapter 2! We will begin with a Toby, Danglars, and Tybalt episode! Enjoy!

****

Going Away from Lab 15

It was a regular day in Dark Forest.

Today, everyone that was random citizens from the Final Fantasy World gathered around on what looked like an old building.

"Well, everyone," The tour guide said, turning to the building, sitting about fifty feet away from them. "This is Lab 15, the last lab that was built to mankind, and has never been used since the 1970s'. I'd like to thank you for your patience while we wait for Lab 15's geyser to go."

Several people glared at him.

The guide blinked.

"Right." He said. "Well, are there any questions?"

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes," The guide said, turning to a man.

"Are the rumors true about something living _inside_ Lab 15?" He asked.

The guide stared at him.

"Uh, I hate to dash an exciting rumor like that, but no. There is nothing inside this place. Especially inside here. There are high levels of octane and mercury, which would kill anything living in there."

A woman raised her hand.

"Yes?" The guide asked, turning around.

"But there have been numerous sightings of a two men and a crazy psycho pumpkin appearing and disappearing around the lab." She said.

The guide blinked.

"Well, there are logical explanations to that." He said. "For example, the gas around the old lab could create the shape of something moving around. It could also be an animal or... What exactly do you mean by sightings?"

The woman held up a clipboard, and began reading it.

"September 7th, 2007, 2:44 PM" She read. "A man with a red T-shirt walks into a gift shop by Lab 15, purchases a copy of Indiana Jones: The Raiders of the Lost Ark on DVD, leaves the store, and vanishes into thin air."

The guide scratched his chin.

"Well..."

"May 4th, 2006, 9:35 AM." The woman continued. "Crazy psycho pumpkin appears around Lab 15 kicking the door, angrily, demanding, and I quote, 'You stupid idiots I call sons! Let me in before someone sees me!'."

"Uh..." The guide started.

"August 13th, 2007, 8:20 PM," She continued. "Several items, including empty Coca-Cola bottles, poison vials, a box of Rice Krispies cereal, and various DVD cases from NetFlix are seen outside Lab 15 whenever the geyser erupts. October 10th, 2007, 6:30 PM, Several screams from an unknown source are heard complaining about Blockbuster's price for replacing movies."

The guide rolled his eyes.

"August 4th 2006 7:30 AM," She continued. "A man with cat like features appears in the..."

"Stuff like this happens all time." The tour guide interrupted, suddenly. "We occasionally have some people over by Lab 15 to do whatever it is they do when they go back there. The fog can sometimes make it look like pumpkins. Sometimes they may leave their tools by the geyser , and they go up with it. All of this doesn't point to anything living underneath the park."

"But there are several other sightings that have happened in the past three years," The woman said. "There has to be _something _going on."

"Most of this stuff is the work of pranksters and people without lives," The guide assured. "We've done a radar check inside Lab 15. There is _nothing_ there. Now, let's watch. Lab 15's geyser going to erupt, soon."

Everyone turned to the geyser.

The guide checked his watch.

"Three... two... one..."

Suddenly, water started bubbling at the base of the geyser.

__

PPSSSSSSSSSST!!

Everyone watched in amazement as the water shot straight upward into the air.

This went on for about thirty seconds.

Then, something happened.

The door that led to Lab 15's entrance suddenly flipped over.

Everyone's attention was drawn to it.

There was a pause, and suddenly, two people appeared from the entrance.

Everyone stared at them, blankly.

Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt walked over to the geyser and kicked it.

Suddenly, the water stopped shooting upward.

It all fell to the ground and halted.

"Are we getting the cable back, now?" Danglars inquired, turning to the boulder.

"YES!" Came a voice from behind it. "THE EVIL SHOW IS BACK ON! _NOW GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU!!_"

Danglars and Tybalt waved to the stunned people over by the fence, and walked back to the entrance.

They disappeared behind it, and suddenly, the door slammed.

There was a long moment of silence.

The guide stared at the geyser with his mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have the time?" The woman asked, looking up from writing on her clipboard.

The guide heaved a deep sigh.

Danglars and Tybalt walked through Toby's lab, drinking bottles of lemonade.

Toby G.P. was sitting in front of a computer monitor, watching a TV show, while using a screwdriver with his latest invention.

He glared at Danglars and Tybalt as they walked by.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?!" he demanded.

"Getting a refill," Tybalt said, shaking his bottle.

"I thought I told you two to file through those reports I gave you!" Toby shouted.

"We did," Danglars said, pouring out some lemonade.

"It took you fifteen seconds to do it?" Toby inquired.

"Yep, we threw it all away." Tybalt said.

"WHAT?!" Toby screamed, dropping his invention. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DECIDE WHICH IDEA TO RULE THE WORLD WAS THE BEST!! _YOU DIDN'T EVEN _READ _THEM?!_"

"No, we can kind of predict that they were all incredibly idiotic and stupid," Danglars said as he and Tybalt sat down at their chairs.

Toby's eyes slammed shut.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS I CALL SONS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO COME UP WITH THOSE IDEAS?!"

Tybalt and Danglars paused.

"Two... three minutes?" They asked.

Toby's eyes narrowed.

"Not far off, are we?"

"DANGLARS! TYBALT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! WHAT DO I PAY YOU GUYS FOR?!"

"You never pay us," Tybalt said, looking up.

"I MADE YOU MY SONS SO YOU COULD ASSIST ME IN TAKING OVER THE WORLD!! YOU'RE THE MOST WORTHLESS SONS I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!"

"Uh huh." Tybalt replied.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Toby demanded.

"No." Danglars replied.

"OK, YOU MEN! THAT DOES IT!!"

Toby leaped to his feet.

"THINGS ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT AROUND HERE FROM NOW ON!!"

Danglars and Tybalt turned the pages to their magazines.

"YOU'RE GOING TO START PICKING UP SOME MORE CHORES!! I WANT YOU TO SWEEP THE LAB, CLEAN OUT THE BEAKERS, CATAGORIZE ALL THE DEADLY VIRUSES AND BUY THE GROCERIES!!"

Danglars and Tybalt looked up.

"If I recall, that's all stuff that we already _do._" Tybalt said.

Toby paused.

"WELL, YOU'RE GONNA START DOING MORE!!" the mad pumpkin screeched, hysterically.

Danglars and Tybalt both heaved a sigh and leaned forward, rubbing their foreheads.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT _I_ AM THE BOSS HERE!! I MAKE THE RULES! AND WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU ASK ME 'HOW HIGH?'!!"

Danglars and Tybalt stared at Toby for a long moment.

Toby continued.

"I SLAVE ALL DAY IN THIS STUPID LAB, AND ALL _YOU_ DO IS LIE AROUND DRINKING SODA OR MILKSHAKES AND WATCHING ME!!"

"No, actually, we spend most of our time trying to keep you from killing yourself." Danglars said.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE MY SONS!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Danglars and Tybalt gritted their teeth and went to their rooms, closing their doors. Toby followed, but yelled from outside their rooms.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!! YOU WORTHLESS, SODA CONSUMING FREAKs! YOU LAZY, BORED... not... helpful... thing... YOU GREAT BIG NOT HELPING... of... me that... uh..."

Suddenly, Danglars and Tybalt reappeared in the doorway.

Toby stared at them.

They each held a couple of suitcases.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"We're taking our vacation time," Tybalt replied, simply.

Toby blinked.

"What are you talking about? You don't have vacation time!"

"Do now," Danglars said as he and Tybalt walked past Toby with their suitcases.

"DANGLARS! TYBALT!" Toby screeched, whipping around. "SONS, I AM ORDERING YOU! _I AM ORDERING YOU!!_ GET BACK HERE, WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! _WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME WHEN MY FOOT GETs STUCK IN MY MOUTH?!_"

"Don't sweat it, Dad," Tybalt said, walking up to a coat rack. "We'll be back in a week. I'm pretty sure _you _can't even kill yourself in that amount of time."

"**_GREAT PUMPKIN!!_" Toby screeched. "AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I _COULD TO!!_"**

"You can't even find your back pocket in one week." Danglars said as Tybalt was putting on a sun hat and a red checkered jacket. Danglars put on a yellow hat.

Tybalt nodded. "We need a break from this place. More specifically, _you._"

"YOU'LL BE BACK!!" Toby screamed. "I PROMISE YOU!! _YOU'LL BE BACK!!_"

Danglars and Tybalt stared at Toby for a long moment.

"Uh... yeah, I think Ty already said that. We'll be back in a week." Danglars said.

"OH SO YOU'RE A SMART GUY, HUH?!" Toby shrieked.

Danglars and Tybalt rolled their eyes.

"See ya, Dad," Tybalt said as he and Danglars walked back to the elevator. "Don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

Tybalt and Danglars walked into the elevator and pushed the button.

"**_GREAT PUMP...!!_"**

The elevator doors closed before Toby could finish.

Toby glared at the elevator door.

"I'm going to give them fifteen seconds," He grumbled, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of silence.

Fifteen seconds went by.

Toby blinked.

"COMPUTER!!" He shouted, whirling around to the console. "OPEN VISUAL LINK! GIVE ME ROCKET NUMBER 9!"

Suddenly, the large monitor above the console was filled was static, then suddenly came back on, showing the inside of the elevator.

Danglars and Tybalt were standing in the middle of it, sipping on Pepsis and leaning against their suitcases, staring ahead with their usual bored look.

"Look at them _squirm!_" Toby hissed. "They won't even reach ground level before realizing the error of their ways!! They'll be desperately pushing the button to return _ANY SECOND, NOW!!_"

Toby leaped into his chair, and fixed his gaze onto the monitor.

Danglars and Tybalt took another sip from their Pepsis.

Toby stared at the monitor.

Danglars reached into his suitcase and pulled out the August issue of _ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY, _and started reading.

Toby blinked.

Suddenly Tybalt reached for the buttons.

Toby's eyes burst open.

Tybalt put his Pepsi down on the railing beside the buttons, and turned back to his magazine.

Toby glared at the monitor.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and the doors began opening.

Danglars put his magazine back as Tybalt picked his soda and suitcases up, waited for Danglars to pick his suitcase up and walked out.

There was a small pause.

Toby cut his eyes from side to side.

Then, he looked back up at the monitor.

Then, he stood up.

"Eh, it's only for a week," He shrugged. "That time will fly by like an insane Canadian Goose!"

Toby paused, as if expecting a smart comeback for that.

Nothing came.

Toby looked around the empty lab.

"Uhh... right." He said to himself.

He walked over to his desk, and continued working on his invention.

Just then, he spotted a nail on the side with had began loosening up.

He whipped around.

"DANGLARS! TYBALT!! GET IN HERE AND GIVE ME MY HAMMER!! _NOW_ I SAY!!"

He stared at the empty lab.

He blinked in realization.

"Oh, right. You're gone." He said, rubbing his chin. "WELL WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?! THIS WILL BE THE PERFECT TIME TO WORK ON THINGS WITHOUT YOU SCREWING IT ALL UP!! SO THERE!!"

And he whipped back around to his invention.

"Oh, and in case your currently talking behind my back, **_IT'S GREAT PUMPKIN!!_" He screeched.**

Danglars and Tybalt walked into the small enclosed circular space between the ground and the elevator down to the lab.

Whistling to themselves, Tybalt pushed a red button on the steel wall.

__

BZZZZZT!! BZZZZZT!! BZZZZZT!! BZZZZZT!! BZZZZZT!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Suddenly a door began to open up, and Danglars and Tybalt walked outside.

The first thing they saw were several shocked tourists staring at him from the fence few hundred feet away.

Danglars picked up his suitcase, and closed the door.

"Hi," Tybalt said, waving at the tourists.

And with that, he started walking away.

"Uh, sirs!" Someone called after him. "Can you confirm any beliefs about something living inside Lab 15?"

Danglars rolled his eyes and walked with Tybalt.

"Duh! Of course it's obvious that someone lives in Lab 15!" Danglars said.

"What kind of morons would think nobody would live here?" Tybalt asked.

"I remember when we first called the Heroes of Heart…" Danglars thought.

FLASHBACK

Toby was just finishing the last touches of the lab.

"Now, while I'm away getting groceries, NO ONE must know that we work here, understand?" Toby asked.

Danglars and Tybalt just simply shrugged.

As Toby left, when they heard the door shut, Danglars and Tybalt just ran to the control panel.

"What do all these shiny round thingies do?" Danglars said as he pointed to all the buttons on the control panel.

"I don't know! Let's push one to find out!" Tybalt said as he pushed a button that said, 'Call Heroes of Heart'.

Meanwhile, back at the just in the middle of being built HoH headquarters…

"And here's… grunt… your big screen for phone calls!" Yuna wheezed in pain as she put down a big screen TV in the middle of the room. "Honestly, I don't know why you want a big screen!"

"It's for calls, in case we are in need of services." Hank simply said. "Violet, how about plugging that thing in!"

Violet nodded as she went and plugged it in.

The minute that happened…

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

"Were we expecting calls today?" Snoopy said as he pointed to a red button that flashed.

"Not exactly." Harry said as he pushed it. "I wonder who would be calling us."

Violet looked up as the screen opened.

Everyone was pretty surprised at the callers.

"Oh, it's those two guys we saw…" Violet muttered.

"Two guys? TWO GUYS?" Danglars said, offended.

"We happen to have names, you know!" Tybalt said, also offended.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez." Violet said.

"Anyway, I'm Danglars Servo, and this is… uh…" Danglars said before pointing to Tybalt, and pausing.

Tybalt whispered in his ear.

"TV's Tybalt." Danglars said.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "TV's Tybalt? There isn't a television appearance of this guy…"

"The TV's name is a misnomer." Tybalt said.

"Oh. Hey, I noticed you guys moved. The Great Pumpkin must be finally be getting on your nerves." Violet said.

"Don't be ridiculous. We live with our father!" Danglars said.

"It's not so bad. He's too clumsy, and can't tell a toaster from a blender in our new home." Tybalt said as he read a sign next to the screen. "We are now currently living in Lab 15."

"Wait a minute! Lab 15? I've been there before!" Linus said.

Everyone looked at Linus with a confused look.

"Back in my 'prince of darkness' days, when I fell asleep, waiting for my powers to form, my dream self ended up working in that place to clean out some waste in there! I never even realized it's a real place!" Linus said. "There are high levels of octane and mercury in there!"

Danglars shrugged. "I never smelled any gasoline in here. Even if there was any, our brains haven't been affected."

"We actually like it here!" Tybalt said. "Now we have a lot more room to hang around."

Everyone silently nodded in some sort of weirdness. "Oo-kay…"

"Anyway, you are never going to believe what Dad invented." Danglars said as he pulled out a gun. "It's called a Servant Ray."  
"Dad decided to enter this in a Mad Scientist contest." Tybalt said.

"Oh, he had other choices, but this is the one he's going with." Danglars said. "However, it does the opposite of what he says. For example…"

"Point at it and say 'Get me a chocolate milkshake', it won't. But say, 'DON'T get me a chocolate milkshake'…" Tybalt began as he pointed the gun.

ZAP!

A chocolate milkshake appeared in his hand.

"The milkshake appears. We'd tell Dad about that glitch, but we're going to let him decide on his own."

On the monitor…

Violet was now wearing an air bag on a helmet on her head. "Well, it does look pretty good."

"What's that you got on your head, Violet?" Garfield asked.

"You know how they have airbags for cars, but they haven't invented anything yet for us motorcyclists, so I came up with this, the airbag helmet. What do you think?" Violet asked.

"Best invention ever!" Tybalt smiled.

Violet looked up. "You think so?"

"Coolest! Even better than Dad's crappy invention!" Tybalt said. "I think you'll grow up to be a good inventor one day!"

Violet blushed at this.

"Well, good to meet you guys! If there's anything you need, just visit us." Snoopy said.

Danglars and Tybalt nodded as they hung up.

Danglars stared at Tybalt, with a smirky look on his face.

"What?" Tybalt asked.

"I think someone's in love…" Danglars smiled.

Tybalt stared back in surprise. "What? No! I was just complimenting her on her…"

"You're in lo-ove, you're in lo-ove!" Danglars chuckled.

"Stop it!" Tybalt said.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, good memories." Danglars said.

"Well, where will we go for our vacation?" Tybalt asked. "I don't suppose you have a vacation idea?"

Danglars thought about his house back in the 1980s', but he decided against it. "Not really."

"Well, I got the perfect vacation!" Tybalt said. "I just hope the owners of the place don't mind if we move in, especially the inventor!"

Danglars chuckled. "I think I know what you're talking about…"

"Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way!" Tybalt argued.

There's Part 1 of the first episode! How was it? Before you ask, 'Wasn't this plot device on giving Danglars and Tybalt the week off already used?', yes, I did use that plot device, but only on Danglars. Tybalt didn't get the vacation time he deserved, so he and Danglars are getting away from Toby this episode to live with… you'll see for yourself! Anyway, review away!


	3. Going Away From Lab 15 Part 2

Here's Part 2! Enjoy!

Hank was just running in, when…

Violet punched Hank with a punching glove in the Pokedex.

Hank then flew and hit two humans on the ground.

Violet chuckled until she heard a voice.

"Vi, could you stop that? You're inflicting pain on us."

She stopped laughing, and looked behind Hank to follow the source of the voice.

She found two men.

Two very familiar men.

"Danglars? Tybalt?!" Violet asked in surprise.

"Good day, girlfriend," Tybalt replied calmly.

Hank scrambled to get off of them.

"Sorry, guys," said Hank. "I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright," Danglars replied, getting to his feet. "It's refreshing to be attacked by a non-Toby invention."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Violet asked.

Tybalt and Danglars picked up the suitcases they had dropped.

Hank stared at it.

"Did you finally move out?" he asked.

"Nah," Tybalt replied. "We don't have enough suitcases to do that. We're just on vacation for a week."

"Oh, are you?" asked Violet. "Going to a nearby Days Inn?"

Danglars and Tybalt shook their heads.

"No, we haven't found a place to stay yet." Danglars said.

"Oh," said Hank. "Well, there's a Days Inn. You could probably stay there."

The two boys paused.

"Actually, we were sort of thinking we could stay here," Tybalt said.

Hank and Violet looked confused for a few seconds before they noticed the boys were leaning slightly in the direction of their house.

Hank's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Well, we figured, since we're pals and everything, maybe we could just—" Danglars began.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NEGATIVE! NO TRESPASSING!" Hank shouted.

Violet quickly clamped a hand on Hank's mouth.

"I think what Hankie's _trying_ to say is…and I'm quoting every barkeeper in Kentucky here…you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," she said.

Danglars and Tybalt paused again.

"Guys, we don't have anywhere else to go," Tybalt said. "Besides, it's only for one week. We just need a break from the chaos."

Hank finally got Violet's hand off of his face.

"There'll _be_ chaos if everyone else finds out that we're hiding two of Toby's sons in the headquarters!" he said angrily.

Violet quickly pulled Hank aside.

"Excuse us, Ty." she said to Tybalt before turning themselves around.

"Take your time." Tybalt said as he and Danglars leaned against the mailbox.

Hank and Violet spoke in hushed voices.

"Look, Hanko-Idiotico, they clearly just want to get away from Toby Great Pumpkin!" Violet hissed. "Even those with the best patience need a break every once in a while."

"Violet, we can't keep Danglars and Tybalt here! Everyone would _freak!_ How are we going to explain to every summon that comes here every Friday for Drink Day when all the beverages in our headquarters disappear?!"

"Look, we'll think of something! Let's try it for one day and see what happens! Besides, how much could these guys drink?"

Hank glanced over his shoulder and looked at Danglars and Tybalt.

Danglars was humming to himself, while Tybalt licked his hands like a cat.

Hank sighed and rejoined Violet.

"Okay," he relented. "Let's try it once, and if it doesn't work, we throw them out. O-U-T, out."

Violet nodded.

They both whipped around and looked at Danglars and Tybalt.

Danglars and Tybalt looked at them and waited.

"Okay, guys," Hank said firmly. "You have 24 hours to prove you can be a formidable guest, and that's that!"

"Y-okay," Danglars said, giving them a thumbs-up.

One hour later, at the headquarters…

"I called this meeting to introduce two temporary members of our team." Hank began.

"Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt?" Scooby guessed.

"How did you guess?" Hank asked.

"They're sitting right next to us." Snoopy said, as he pointed to two figures sitting between Violet and Garfield.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, while they are there, we will try to make them feel comfortable here." Hank began before he noticed that Danglars and Tybalt set their suitcases down on the table, and then sat down on it.

Everyone stared at Danglars and Tybalt.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Garfield asked.

"Setting up camp," Danglars said.

"Guys, that's our meeting table," said Violet.

"And…?" Tybalt raised an eyebrow.

"Danglars, Tybalt, we are _not_ your hotel!" Hank said sternly. "We can get you a cot set up in the attic or something, but you can not stay on our meeting table!"

"But I'm on vacation!" Danglars whined

"And you're in our house!" Violet retorted. "We can send you right back to Toby, if you want. We could pause time and take you right back to him."

Danglars and Tybalt conferenced for a bit, then turned around.

"Fine," Tybalt said, annoyed. "We'll look around your attic for something to sleep on."

"Good," said Hank. "Snoopy, show them the way."

"Right," Snoopy sighed. "Come on, guys."

Snoopy led the two men out of the room, and left Hank with the others.

"Brother, what a way to run a railroad." Hank muttered as he continued the meeting. "As I was saying…"

Snoopy climbed up into the attic and looked around.

"Alright, here we are," he said, turning on the light.

Danglars and Tybalt stuck their heads up the hatch and looked around.

"Huh," Danglars said. "You don't clean much, do you?"

"No," said Snoopy. "We don't really use the attic to entertain."

Snoopy went further into the attic as Danglars and Tybalt hauled their suitcases up into the room. He located two small cots in the corner. He promptly pulled out and set them up near the boarded up window.

"Okay," he said, finishing it up. "You two can sleep here."

Danglars and Tybalt stared at the two cots.

"This is really cheap!" Tybalt complained.

"Yeah! _Our _beds were better than this," Danglars said. "And we worked off of Toby's salary, so that's saying something."

Snoopy glared at them.

"Take it or leave it," he said. "It's either this, or Spike's tent , and there are two dogs living there."

And with that, he left.

Danglars and Tybalt stared at the beds before sitting down.

"When do we go to the pools?" Tybalt asked.

Back at the lab, Toby was at work on another invention. He was tinkering away at something that would probably go wrong anyway, but that didn't stop him.

As he worked, he found he needed a hammer. He looked up and started a search for one. He started to shove things around until he found the hammer he needed.

After he finished hammering that nail, he then picked up a small container.

"Please be right…," he whispered.

He slowly applied a liquid to the invention.

Once that was done, he put the container back, and then started looking for his welder and the mask that went with it.

"Okay, let's try this…," he said.

Toby put the mask on and turned on the welder.

Unfortunately, Toby had forgotten one important thing.

**__**

KABLAM!

Always put labels on your containers.

Toby was blown over onto his back. He lifted the mask off and stared in shock at what had happened. The invention was now ablaze, and it was raining little bits of metal.

Toby suddenly perked up.

"_Oh…!_" he said, realizing. "So _that's_ where I put the nitroglycerin!"

Then he began to panic.

"FIREMAN! HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!"

He ran around the room panicking and looking for something to put it out.

"Oh, my sons would know how to treat this!" he groaned. "And they're the ones who label the containers! HELP! GET ME THE HOW-TO-PUT-A-FIRE-OUT PAGE FROM GOOGLE!"

And he tore out of the room, the fire growing larger.

Here's Part 2! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	4. Going Away from Lab 15 Part 3

Here's Part 3! Enjoy!

Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt were in Violet's lab, leaning against the dresser.

Violet was working hard on the Pokedex.

As she worked, she looked up and saw Danglars and Tybalt staring at her.

"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"Waiting," Danglars replied.

"Ah, I see."

Violet resumed working.

There was a fifteen second pause as she continued with Danglars and Tybalt staring at her.

Finally, she looked up again.

"Okay, I'll bite. Waiting for…?"

"For the invention to blow up." Tybalt simply said.

Violet paused, and laughed.

"Guys, the Pokedex doesn't blow up. The most that happens is that I missay the wrong thing, and the best way to solve that is to take out the button," she said, showing the two boys the button remover.

"Oh, well, we'll stay just in case," Danglars said.

Violet shrugged.

"Have it your way," she said. She resumed her work.

There was a pause.

Garfield came in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Waiting for Violet to nearly be killed and for us to methodically save her at the last minute," Tybalt replied.

Garfield sighed.

"Dang, Ty, there's a slight problem with that," he said.

"What's that?" Danglars asked.

"Violet's inventions actually _work._"

Tybalt and Danglars both glanced at Violet.

"Ah," they both said. "Good point."

"Come on, guys." said Garfield. "I've got some dominos. We could play a game."

Danglars sighed.

"Yeah, okay," Danglars said, following Garfield out of the room.

"I'll stay here." Tybalt said.

Later, Tybalt, being bored after watching Violet work on her invention, decided to go downstairs, where Garfield and Danglars were playing a dominos game.

"Okay, I'm knocking," said Garfield. He knocked on the table.

Danglars put down a domino.

Garfield knocked again.

Danglars put down another domino.

This repeated four times, getting quicker each time.

Garfield stared at the dominos sitting before him.

"Man!" he cried. "That's five out of six games you've won! It's like you know what I've got!"

"He does," Tybalt replied.

There was a pause.

Garfield stared at Tybalt.

"Wha… You mean he does?" he asked.

Tybalt nodded.

"You do?" Garfield turned to Danglars.

"Yes. You see, it's all a matter of patterns."

"But the dominos are all face down."

"I know. You see, I'm able to see the patterns that fingerprints make on the backsides of the dominos. By memorizing them all, I can remember each domino and know what to do during the game." Danglars said.

There was a pause as Garfield stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Danglars. "Is there supposed to be some sort of challenge?"

"Yes!" Garfield cried. "It's supposed to be a battle of wits!"

"Ah, I see. Should I close my eyes? Would that help?"

Garfield glared at him, but before he could continue, he heard a knock on the door.

"Uh-oh," Garfield said, looking out the door. "We need to hide you!"

Garfield ran frantically around the room, looking for a possibly hiding place.

Danglars and Tybalt just sat there, watching him and looking bored.

Finally, Garfield found an empty cabinet under the sink. Quickly, he grabbed Danglars and Tybalt and hurled him inside it.

"Ouch," Tybalt and Danglars mumbled.

"Shh!" Garfield hissed.

Garfield went to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Spike, what's up?"

The skinny beagle came in. "I told Excaliber I had to go to the bathroom… quick, what is the meaning of the word 'procrastination'?"

"What?"

"It's a little quick thing, nothing harmful. See, Excaliber thinks I should be schooled, and… give the definition, hurry!" Spike pleaded.

"Uh… to delay." Garfield said.

"Got it!" Spike said. "See you."

Spike shut the door.

Garfield breathed a sigh of relief and yanked the cabinet door open, allowing Danglars and Tybalt to tumble out.

"That was close," Garfield sighed.

"No,_ that_ was close," said Danglars as he and Tybalt were getting up.

Garfield shrugged and led them out of the room.

"Come on, you two need to go back into the attic. It isn't safe out here."

"But I wanted to get something to drink!" Tybalt objected.

Garfield just simply pushed Danglars and Tybalt.

Here's Part 3! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	5. Going Away From Lab 15 Part 4

Here's Part 4! Enjoy!

That night, Danglars was sitting down on his bed, getting under the covers.

"Ty?"

"Yes?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought."

"Want to go to the kitchen?"

"You read my mind."

Danglars got up and walked down the hatch in the attic to the hallway with Tybalt. They walked past Hank's room, the bathroom, Violet's lab and that hall closet, and down the stairs to the living room, and then into the kitchen.

Once they got there, Tybalt opened the fridge and found a jug of orange juice. Tybalt took it out and sat down as Danglars put two glasses on the table. Danglars nodded as Tybalt poured the orange juice into the glasses.

The next morning, Hank got up, and walked down to the kitchen.

He stared in shock as he went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

Every beverage in the fridge was gone, the milk, the orange juice, the apple juice, everything.

Hank (after a couple minutes of thinking) finally remembered who he had let in the house yesterday, and then clenched his eyes shut tight.

Snoopy and the other HoH got in the kitchen and sat down.

Hank stared at them madly. "ALL our beverages are gone!"

"Huh," said Harry. "I wonder how _that _happened."

Violet shrugged. "So, looks like five of us are going to have to go to the store."

"Right! Snoopy, you're in charge of the men," Hank ordered.

Snoopy groaned. "Ahh, man!"

Back at Lab 15, Toby had just woken up and was walking into the main part of the lab for breakfast.

The fire from yesterday was still blazing.

He glared at it.

"Are you still here?" he groaned.

Ignoring it, he poured himself a bowl of Cheerios. Then he added the milk. Then he glanced at the fire, then at the milk, and then threw the milk on the fire, partially putting it out.

Then he started eating his cereal in silence.

After about a minute, he glanced at the calendar.

"Only about six days to go," he sighed.

Back at the HoH headquarters…

Snoopy walked into the living room to watch his show about WWI.

When he got to the red chair that sat before the small TV, he found Danglars and Tybalt sitting there. He groaned inwardly.

"Guys…?" he asked.

"Yo," Danglars replied, sipping some pop from the can.

"My show is going to be on in about two minutes."

"That's nice." Tybalt said.

There was a pause.

Snoopy mentally fought for a response.

"I'd, er, like to watch it."

"Good for you." Danglars said.

"…Um, we only have one TV, and it's _that_ TV."

"I noticed." Tybalt said.

"Uh-huh, and I'd like to sit before it and watch my program."

"Ah, a most awkward situation this is, eh, Snoop?" Danglars chuckled.

Snoopy chuckled unsurely.

"Uh, yeah, heh, heh," he said.

There was a pause.

Danglars and Tybalt didn't move from the chair.

Snoopy finally sighed.

"Can I watch my show now?"

"No." They both said.

"Guys, why not?"

"We're on vacation." Tybalt said.

"YOU'RE IN MY CHAIR!" Snoopy yelled angrily.

"Sure looks like it." Danglars said.

Snoopy growled angrily, trying hard to keep getting hold of his sword.

"That's it, Danglars Servo and Television's Tybalt, you guys are coming dangerously close to crossing the line!" he said.

"You've got a very cheap TV," Tybalt noted. "It's got rabbit ears! You know, Dad may have been dumb, but he wasn't cheap! He went all out and got a gigantic big screen with surround sound and four recliners!"

"WELL, GUESS WHAT!!" Snoopy shouted. "YOU'RE NOT WITH _TOBY GREAT PUMPKIN!!_ YOU'RE WITH _US!!_ AND I'M AFRAID THAT THERE ARE A FEW RULES IN THIS HOUSE!! RULE ONE: **_GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!_"**

Danglars and Tybalt stared dully at Snoopy.

"Get me some more pop, will ya?" Danglars asked, waving the empty can at Snoopy.

Frustrated, Snoopy picked the chair up (no, don't ask how he can do that) and spun the chair around so fast that Danglars and Tybalt went flying out of it.

__

CRASH!

They landed in a heap in the corner.

Snoopy put down the chair, climbed into the chair and changed the channel.

Danglars and Tybalt lied there and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, we'll go back to the attic," he said.

Snoopy simply grumbled as Danglars and Tybalt left.

"Stupid, freeloading sons of Toby and their stupid TV shows…," he muttered.

There's Part 4! How was it? Okay, I'm sorry I got Danglars and Tybalt out of character there, but I wanted them to be too involved in their vacation. You'll see later in the next part! Anyway, review away!


	6. Going Away From Lab 15 Part 5

Here's The final part of this episode! Enjoy!

Toby, now beaten and slightly singed by the flames, cowered in the corner of Lab 15, talking into a tape recorder.

"Dear Diary, I am trapped in the lab, the outlook is incredibly bleak, I've used up all the milk on the fire, the oily rags and typing paper have caught flames, the vat of nitroglycerin has gone alight, the matchstick cupboard is burning, and the firewood is slowly turning into ashes. I'm almost certain I shall die within the next few hours. If I don't live, I want Danglars and Tybalt to know_…HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS, YOU SONS OF IDIOTS?! I'LL SEE TO IT YOU ROT IN A BURNING LAB FOR THIS! WELL, THE JOKE'S ON YOU!! __**ALL YOUR STUFF IS HERE!! **__…_Oh, and I want to be cremated, by the way… _IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE ANYMORE! _I have to go. The recorder is beginning to melt."

He tucked the recorder away in his lab coat, and he started to sing.

"_SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE, ON THE WEIRDO…!_" he sang.

Danglars and Tybalt sat in the attic, waiting for something to happen.

Then they looked out the window to see the five HoH get inside with the groceries.

They sighed.

After awhile, Violet came up into the attic.

"Hey, guys," she said. "How was your day?"

Danglars and Tybalt both sighed again.

"Well, this vacation hasn't been going very well," Tybalt said. "We can't be seen by your friends, so we've been repeatedly stuffed into tight compartments so as not to be seen. We've been hurled out of chairs. We've watched shows on a TV that fits on top of a small box. We've been forced to sleep on beds that's more pathetic than our own! And finally, we've had no one to insult and be sarcastic to because none of you are as stupid as our father. Except for Hank, probably."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"I see," she said, sitting down beside Tybalt on the bed. "How about you guys…go back to Toby?"

"We can't! Our vacation isn't over." Danglars said.

"Guys, this isn't a vacation," Violet said. "This is just a distraction! You guys need to go home if you're not enjoying yourself. Do you guys know how much I'd love to just leave Hank during our planned? I can't! But _you_ can! You can escape!"

Danglars and Tybalt paused to think for a moment.

Toby was now crossing his fingers and hiding under a chair.

"OH, WHY CAN'T I EVER GET A BREAK?!" he shouted.

_**CRASH!**_

He looked up and saw that something had come in through the jammed doors.

Carefully, he ran over to it and picked the object up.

"What's this…?" he wondered.

Then he realized.

"A remote with a button?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a crash on the other end of the door.

_**WHAM!**_

Toby looked up in surprise at the sudden indentation on the door.

"Huh?" he said.

Finally, the door gave way, and both Danglars and Tybalt flew through the now busted-down door, and Danglars instantly used the remote Toby was holding to repair their damages. The Heroes of Heart were standing in the doorway, with the shield HoH holding Danglars and Tybalts' suitcases.

Toby stared them.

"SONS!" he cried. "YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK?!"

"No," said Tybalt. "We planned on staying with them, but when we told them, all Heroes of Heart except for Violet finally cracked, shoved us in their ship and took me here."

The Heroes of Heart stared at the lab.

"Wow," said Snoopy.

"Yeah, it's barely been forty-eight hours," Violet added.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH CONTAINER PUTS IT OUT!" Toby wailed.

"Why didn't you label them?" Scooby asked.

"I WAS PLANNING TO, BUT I FORGOT WHICH ONES WERE WHICH! SAVE ME!"

Danglars sighed.

"Alright, I'll put the fires out, Dad," he said.

"_**GREAT PUMPKIN…**_says thank you," Toby replied.

Danglars nodded. He walked over to the containers.

Everyone watched.

"How will you find it?" Garfield asked. "None of them have any distinguishing marks!"

"Not so," said Danglars.

Danglars scanned the containers that were near the fire.

They all waited patiently.

Finally, Danglars seemed to locate a certain container, and then he opened it and poured it on the invention that had started the fire.

Slowly but surely, it spread all around the lab, and soon the fires were dieing down.

Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet and Toby Great Pumpkin stared in surprise.

"Huh?" Snoopy asked, surprised.

"How did you know?!" Hank asked.

"It's the same thing as the dominos," Danglars explained. "By memorizing each fingerprint pattern on each container, I'm able to distinguish them all, from nitroglycerine to simple water."

"Is that what _that _was?" asked Violet.

Danglars nodded.

Toby sighed.

"Well, thank you, guys. I guess we'll have to fix this mess," he said.

"Yup." Tybalt nodded.

"That could take a while," said Harry, examining the damage the place had been given.

"Eh, all things take the course," said Tybalt.

Tybalt then went to a nearby button and pushed it.

_**BEEP!**_

Suddenly, the lab started to vibrate. The burnt spots disappeared. The TV redrew its glass. All the lose wires snaked back into place. The light bulbs grew back. The rugs were stitched. The melted buttons on the control panel smoothed out.

In about thirty seconds, the lab had grown back to normal.

"How did…?" Hank asked.

"Nanotechnology," said Tybalt. "It's one of the few things that Dad here has figured out correctly."

"_**GREAT PUMPKIN!**_"

"Tiny little robots that can rearrange the molecular structure of one object and make it into something else. We use it as an auto-repair system." Danglars said.

"Wow," said Violet, looking around the lab.

There was a pause.

Finally, Scooby stretched.

"Well, guess we oughta be going now," he said.

"Yeah, see ya around, Danglars, Tybalt," Violet said. "See ya later, Toby."

Toby went to yell, but he simply groaned in response.

"Whatever," he said, collapsing into the comfy chair.

The Heroes of Heart waved and ran out of the lab.

There was a pause.

Danglars and Tybalt glanced at Toby.

"So…," they both said.

"Yeah."

"Yesterday?"

"No biggie."

"TV?"

"Soda?"

"Solid."

"Cool."

All three sat down on the comfy chairs and pulled out three cans of soda. Danglars pulled out the remote and turned the giant TV on. The screen was all staticy.

"Uh-oh," said Tybalt. "The geyser's going off again. Hold on." Tybalt grabbed Danglars cell phone and hit speed-dial.

Outside Lab 15, a tour guide was showing the outside of Lab 15, and the geyser next to the lab.

Suddenly, the doors flipped over.

Everyone stared at it in shock.

Just then, the Heroes of Heart emerged from it, and then the door dropped.

"Hi," Hank said to the staring crowd.

Just then, there was a noise from Violet's pocket.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Quickly, Violet reached into her pocket and pulled out the Pokedex. She opened it.

"Talk to me," she said.

There was a pause.

Everyone continued to stare at them.

"Sure, Ty. Hold on," she said.

Violet walked past the gaping crowd and over to the geyser. She promptly kicked it, and the water stopped shooting up.

"How's that?" she said into the Pokedex.

There was a pause.

"No problem. Love you too."

Violet closed the Pokedex and shoved it back into her pocket. She nodded to the Heroes of Heart and walked away.

But not before Hank waved good bye to the staring people.

There was a long pause.

The guide stared.

A woman with a clipboard walked up.

"Excuse me," she said, writing on it. "What time is it?"

The guide slammed his eyes shut.

And that's the end of this episode! How was it? Anyway, review away!


End file.
